<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let us cling together by lunarita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450088">let us cling together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarita/pseuds/lunarita'>lunarita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Valentine's Day Fluff, sakuatsu fluff week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarita/pseuds/lunarita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Día 1 de Sakuatsu Fluff Week<br/>Prompt: Doméstico</p><p>—Vamos Omi-kun, no esperarás que me crea que tú, de todas las personas, haya querido pasar el día de San Valentín en un parque de atracciones. — Kiyoomi acepta la taza de té que le ofrece Atsumu mientras éste se sienta al otro lado del sillón en el que Sakusa se encuentra prácticamente desplomado. </p><p>—Sabes, el año pasado también hiciste algo totalmente fuera de lo ordinario para ti, me estoy comenzando a preguntar si San Valentín es una fecha importante para ti.<br/>—No, pero es lo para ti, ¿verdad?<br/>—Sí, supongo que sí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let us cling together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que Sakusa y Atsumu celebraron el día de San Valentín llevaban poco más de un mes juntos. Atsumu había invitado a Sakusa a su casa a cenar, prometiéndole<br/>
la mejor velada romántica de su vida.</p><p>—¿Qué dices Omi-kun, no te gustaría que el gran chef Miya cocine para ti?<br/>
—No sabía que tu hermano nos acompañaría…<br/>
—Ugh, ¡claro que no! Yo seré el que impresionará, soy tan bueno como ‘Samu, ¡si no es que mejor!<br/>
—Miya, contigo estaría más preocupado por un severo caso de indigestión.</p><p>Atsumu comienza a quejarse de lo herido que está por la poca fé que Kiyoomi tiene en él, Sakusa solo se ríe mientras ambos caminan en dirección al supermercado más cercano para conseguir todo lo que Atsumu necesita.</p><p>Es también la primera vez que Sakusa visita el departamento de Atsumu, sabe que Atsumu es mucho más atento de lo que aparenta, así que está seguro que este se encargó de limpiar su apartamento para que Kiyoomi se sintiera cómodo en él.</p><p>(Y Sakusa se pregunta en cuántas otras cosas Atsumu pone más esfuerzo del necesario, si es bueno para Atsumu dar tanto y esperar tan poco.)</p><p>Sakusa se limita a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina mientras ve a Atsumu cocinar, charlan un poco del entrenamiento del día, de temporada que se está aproximando y todas las nuevas jugadas que quieren poner a prueba en la cancha al día siguiente. También hablan un poco de las vacaciones de invierno que tuvieron hace unas pocas semanas, de lo que hicieron con su familia y de la inesperada llamada de Sakusa en el primer día de enero que acabó siendo el comienzo de su relación.</p><p>—Realmente me sorprendiste Omi-kun, nunca me esperé que fueras del tipo romántico que confiesa sus sentimientos después de la primera visita al templo en año nuevo. — Kiyoomi quiere darle una respuesta burlándose de la reacción de Atsumu mientras lo llamada, pero prefiere guardar silencio después de ver la sonrisa de Atsumu, para otro momento será piensa para sí mismo.</p><p>El resto de la noche no hacen más conservar sobre sobre volleyball y el partido de exhibición que les espera contra los Adlers. Es fácil para Sakusa quedarme embelesado escuchando a Atsumu hablar de las nuevas jugadas, o del partido que vio el otro día, o de lo mucho que la sincronía del equipo mejoró desde la llegada de Hinata, o de genial que es Bokuto cuando está al cien por ciento. Sakusa habla poco, pero eso nunca pareció molestarla al Atsumu, siempre pide su opinión pero se conforma con las respuestas cortas de Kiyoomi.</p><p>Cuando la noche termina, Atsumu lo acompaña a la puerta; Sakusa le da un beso en la mejilla mientras desliza un sobre en el pantalón de Atsumu, Kiyoomi le dedica una sonrisa y se limita a despedirse.</p><p>Atsumu prefiere no insistir con el regalo sorpresa de Kiyoomi, sabe que si Kiyoomi espero hasta el final del para darle el sobre es porque no se sentía cómodo con Atsumu abriéndole frente a él, quizá porque Kiyoomi se sentiría avergonzado de lo que sea que hubiera dentro de este, o por darle un poco más de sorpresa a Atsumu ya que este no se esperaba un regalo de San Valentín, ya que era una fecha para que ni él ni Sakusa habían planeado algo.</p><p>Atsumu decide que abrirá el sobre antes de irse a dormir, así podrá enviarle un mensaje a Kiyoomi para molestarlo un poco (solo un poco) por esa muestra de afecto tan rara de su parte.</p><p>Y cuando abre el sobre de todas las cosas que espero encontrar, definitivamente una foto de él y Kiyoomi era de las últimas. Es una foto de ellos dos sentados en un estadio, en la que Atsumu ríe alegremente mientras Sakusa se limita a sonreír mientras lo escucha, probablemente fue tomada por alguien del equipo el año pasado cuando fueron a ver algunos partidos de práctica para perder un poco el tiempo cuando se encontraban en otra ciudad; dentro del mismo sobre había otra foto idéntica a la primera sola que de un tamaño más pequeño, ideal para poner una billetera.</p><p>Atsumu no puede evitar comenzar a lagrimear un poco a pesar de lo feliz que está.</p><p>Una vez se calma un poco decide poner la foto más grande en un marco que tenía guardado y la otra la coloca es su billetera para mandarle una foto de ésta a Kiyoomi.</p><p>Para: Omi-kun &lt;3<br/>
&gt; omiii~<br/>
&gt; no me equivocaba cuando dije que era un romántico<br/>
(Foto adjuntada)</p><p>De: Omi-kun &lt;3<br/>
&gt; Cállate Miya.<br/>
(Foto adjunta)</p><p>Atsumu no puede creer lo que sus acaban de ver, en la imagen adjuntada hay una foto idéntica a la de él en la billetera de Sakusa. Kiyoomi se la había regalado para que los dos tuvieran la misma foto en sus billeteras.</p><p>Para: Omi-kun &lt;3<br/>
&gt; omiii no es justo ;;<br/>
&gt; no puedes hacer algo tan cursi sin avisarme<br/>
&gt; es malo para mi corazón</p><p>De: Omi-kun<br/>
&gt; Entonces no tendría sentido que fuera una sorpresa.<br/>
&gt; Vete a dormir, ya es tarde.</p><p>Para: Omi-kun &lt;3<br/>
&gt; pero omiii</p><p>De: Omi-kun &lt;3<br/>
&gt; Atsumu.</p><p>Para: Omi-kun &lt;3<br/>
&gt; ugh<br/>
&gt; bueno<br/>
&gt; buenas noches omi omi &lt;3</p><p>De: Omi-kun &lt;3<br/>
&gt; Buenas noches, Atsumu.</p><p>.</p><p>—Lo hiciste por mi, ¿no?</p><p>Sakusa se limita a gruñir, está demasiado cansado como para que siquiera poder seguirle al juego Atsumu.</p><p>—Vamos Omi-kun, no esperarás que me crea que tú, de todas las personas, haya querido pasar el día de San Valentín en un parque de atracciones. — Kiyoomi acepta la taza de té que le ofrece Atsumu mientras éste se sienta al otro lado del sillón en el que Sakusa se encuentra prácticamente desplomado.</p><p>—Sabes, el año pasado también hiciste algo totalmente fuera de lo ordinario para ti, me estoy comenzando a preguntar si San Valentín es una fecha importante para ti.<br/>
—No, pero es lo para ti, ¿verdad?<br/>
—Sí, supongo que sí.</p><p>Es una conversación que pueden guardar para después, Atsumu cree que es su turno de consentir a Kiyoomi con tantos besos como pueda. Se lo merece después de todo, no todos los días Sakusa Kiyoomi sale de su zona confort para poder complacer un pequeño capricho que Atsumu nunca había expresado, pero que sin duda tenía.</p><p>.</p><p>Después de su segundo aniversario, Sakusa y Atsumu habían decidido comenzar a vivir juntos. Trasladar las cosas de Atsumu al departamento de Sakusa fue una tarea especialmente difícil, Atsumu era del tipo que guardaba un cariño sentimental a la mayoría de los objetos materiales, así que convencerlo de deshacerse de su ropa vieja y de equipo de cocina terminó siendo una verdadera batalla para Sakusa; no fue hasta el día previo a San Valentín qué Atsumu estaba oficialmente cohabitando con Kiyoomi.</p><p>—Miya, levantaté.<br/>
—Vamos Kiyoomi es sábado, déjame dormir un poco más.</p><p>Atsumu solo se dio la vuelta en la cama para evitar que Sakusa lo seguiría fastiando, estaba cansando de todo el trabajo de las pasadas semanas, del papeleo para no ampliar su contrato de alquiler, de tener que trasladar tantas cosas de una casa a otra.</p><p>—No, ven a la cocina, tomemos el desayuno antes del mediodía como seres civilizados.</p><p>Lo único que le queda Atsumu es gruñir un par de segundos más antes de levantarse de la cama. Arrastrando sus pies a la cocina, Atsumu no esperaba encontrarse con su desayuno favorito, un par de onigiris de atún con mayonesa; por su forma y tamaño era fácil darse cuenta que fueron hechos a mano por Kiyoomi, quién no era muy dado a la cocina. Aún así, Atsumu no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente, Sakusa se había levantado temprano para darle un desayuno hecho a mano en su primer día juntos.</p><p>Atsumu prefirió no decir nada del acto de cariño de parte Kiyoomi, lo guardaría para después, para cuando Kiyoomi lo esté molestando a él por supuestamente ser el cursi de la relación cuándo al parecer es todo lo contrario.</p><p>Cuando están por terminar, Sakusa saca del refrigerador un pequeño pastel rosa que pone frente a Atsumu.</p><p>—Feliz San Valentín, Atsumu. —Atsumu ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del día que era, pensó que esto era parte de una bienvenida por parte de Kiyoomi por su primer día viviendo juntos. Es ya el tercer año seguido que Sakusa presta más atención que él a este tipo de fechas.</p><p>—Feliz San Valentín para ti también Omi-kun. — Dice Atsumu mientras acerca su mano a la de Sakusa sobre la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón por el final tan cagado, el día ya casi acaba y no sabía como terminar esto... (también porque es la primera que escribo algo en más de 4 años...)<br/>Espero que les haya gustado, me pueden encontrar en twitter como @lunaritaq por si quieren hablar de SakuAtsu o de Haikyuu! en general (;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>